Ayumi and Alcohol?
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: This is a one chapter story of Ayumi Suoh hope you enjoy! Once again contains spanking lol if you do not ike do not read!


"Daddy I want to ask you something." I said nervously. I always had trouble lying to Tamaki. "Yes sweetie what is it?" He asked looking at me making it even harder to lie to him. "Well

you see there's a 'birthday' party tonight and I really want to go can I please?" I asked anxiously. "Well you havn't been getting into to much trouble so I guess you can." He said. "Thank

you thank you thank you!" I said hugging him. It wasn't a birthday party it was a party party and I didn't think he'd let me if he knew so I had to lie. He dropped me off after the club

closed. "Have fun!" He yelled when I jumped out of the car. "I will." I yelled back to him. We were partying for about an hour. "Hey guys everyone's here and all the parents are gone it's

time for the good stuff." Zac sreamed. "Woohoo!" We yelled. "What's the good stuff?" I asked Stella. "You'll see." She answered. A bunch of guys came out with boxes filled with beer and

vodka bottles. I wasn't sure what to do I knew Tamaki would never approve but..."Come on you want some we're gonna play spin the bottle after it'll be fun." Stella said. I smiled and

followed her. She grabbed one of the huge bottles of vodka. "Here we can split this. You don't want to drink too much since this is your first time" I nodded. That was a huge bottle how

much would too much be? I wondered. Oh well. I grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It tasted horrible how could they like this yuck. "Time to play!" They screamed. We sat in a circle with

an empty bottle in the middle. You're new you should go first." One of the guys said. I smiled and spun it. It landed on him. "Well that was beginners luck." He said. I laughed and took a

huge swig before walking over to him. "Oh yeah there's one more rue all the girls have to take their shirts off before kissing." He ecplained. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on

the floor. He grabbed my side and leaned in to kiss me. Right at that moment the door opened. I didn't care who it was I continued kissing him until..."Ayumi Suoh!" I heard Tamaki

scream. "Shit!" I screamed grabbing my shirt and holding it around my body. He rushed over to me and grabbed me by the back of my neck pushing me out of the door. "You just

completely embarassed me!" I screamed without thinking first. He smacked me hard across my face before shoving me into the car. "You are so dead. You told me this was a birthday

party! I knocked because I was going to give you the stupid bracelet you said was the gift! I found it on your bed thinking you left it on accident! Then I come in and see you with your

shirt off kissing a guy and drinks everywhere! Did you drink? and don't you dare fucking lie to me!" He cussed at me he's never done that before. I started crying. "Only a couple sips of

vodka that's all I swear." I sobbed. "Oh so that just makes it okay then?" He asked. "No I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." I sobbed. "Please could you ever forgive me?" I asked. "I will always

forgive you no matter how disappointed I am with you you know that." He said. We got to the house. He led me up the stairs as I cried then pulled me into our room. He took his belt off.

"Now you lied to me, got me to buy you a bracelet, drank vodka, played spin the bottle and kissed a guy with your shirt off, and cussed. You are getting a hundred swats with the belt

then fifty more bare." I looked at him wide-eyed. "B-but I've never got nearly that many." "But you've never been in nearly this much trouble." He said. I nodded. I waited for him to sit

down then aid over his lap. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **It hurt so bad

but I didn't struggle like I usually do because of how guilty I felt. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **"Okay now the rest are bare." He said. I continued to bawl my eyes out but didn't

struggle as he pulled up my skirt and pulled down my underwear.** smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **"It's all over Ayumi I forgive you." He said rubbing my back comfortingly. He pulled my underwear up and pulled my skirt

back down gently. He laid me on my stomach on my bed and continued rubbing soothing circles in my back as I cried.

Okay every one this story of Ayumi Suoh will only have one chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
